LA VERDAD DEL CORAZÓN
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: Bajamos la mirada y entonces… me dio la espalda y se marcho… lentamente… a cada paso se alejaba nuestro amor… el que ya no quedaba… ya acepte mi destino… aunque no haya amor… aun queda la amistad y ese es un lazo aun más fuerte que el deber… oneshot


_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creados en 1992 para la serie Sailor Moon, la historia que creé es únicamente con fines de entretenimiento entre los fans de esta serie maravillosa!**_

Hola! Para éste fic me base en una de mis canciones favoritas del momento que me hacen sentir escalofríos "Frente a Frente" del maestro Bunbury. Disfrútenla!

_diálogos- itálica o cursiva_

Normal- narración de lo que pasa

"_**LA VERDAD DEL CORAZÓN"**_

_-¿Qué cómo fue? Aaahh… (_suspiro largo_), creo que fue hace ya cinco años… cuando iba en la escuela baja, él era un año mayor que yo… estaba muy enamorada de él, le di todo lo que me pedía, mi corazón era muy débil y caía en sus palabras._

_Él nunca fue malo conmigo, siempre me respetó y sabía lo enamorada que me tenía. Recuerdo… como fue todo…_

_Era un día cálido, el primero del otoño… habíamos quedado de vernos en un parque… yo estaba muy feliz, no podía esperar a verlo y abrazarlo, estar juntos era el momento más esperado para mi…, ese día inesperadamente llovió y se me hizo tarde, así que fui con mi paraguas rojo y mi uniforme de escuela… iba corriendo… a lo lejos lo vi y mis ojos brillaban solo de verlo… pero vi como él veía a otra chica… una más pequeña y delicada que yo… ella lo miro y correspondieron sonrisas… me sentí fatal… me apresuré aun más para llegar a su lado… cuando me miro lo supe… no había brillo en sus ojos… no me sonreía igual… su actitud fría e indiferente me lo confirmó…._

_De nuestro amor ya no quedaba nada… él no habló… nos miramos frente a frente… trate de tragar las lagrimas y deshacer el sentimiento de impotencia que tenía… ese nudo insoportable que llego… no podía hablar y mis ojos comenzaban a traicionarme… él me miro y me pidió perdón… su gesto amable… me tomo de la cara, yo quise besarlo… pero me rechazó, bajamos la mirada y entonces… me dio la espalda y se marcho… lentamente… aun puedo recordar su espalda… a cada paso se alejaba nuestro amor… del que ya no quedaba…_

_Llore bajo la lluvia… la amargura se apoderó de mi… cada lágrima se confundía con la lluvia… el gélido viento se hacía más presente… no me importaba mojarme o el frío… mi corazón y mi cuerpo estaban congelados…_

_Al año siguiente me transfirieron al colegio Juuban y conocí a Serena, Ami y Rei… tiempo después a Mina e hice más amistad con Darien… ellos han dado calor a mi vida… pero… cuando supe lo que en realidad soy… entendí que mi destino es estar sola por toda la eternidad… ya acepte mi destino… aunque no haya amor… aun queda la amistad y ese es un lazo aun más fuerte que el deber…_

Un sonido en la muñeca de Lita llamo la atención de los dos, un reloj con caratula verde con líneas en dorado y una estrella de cinco picos en el centro, dentro de la estrella estaba una luna creciente, abrió el "reloj" y vio una pantalla con puntos y coordenadas…

_-Bueno… tengo que irme Andrew… el deber me llama, te veo después_

_-Si…_

Saliendo por la puerta del Crown… pocos minutos después entró Darien al restaurante

_-Darien… necesito hablar contigo_

_-Si Andrew… ¿Qué necesitas?_

_-Lita… ¿Qué clase de deber tiene, que no le permite estar con alguien?_

_-mmm…_

Un sonido similar al de Lita salió del bolsillo del pelinegro, sacó el pequeño reloj de bolsillo circular, color negro con rayas rojas en diagonal y en el centro al frente, tenía una rosa entrelazada a la luna creciente en dorado, lo abrió y analizó la pantalla. Lo cerró y vio seriamente al rubio.

_-Si tus intenciones son puras… ven conmigo, pero si ves algo que no puedes soportar, prométeme que no la lastimarás y te apartarás como el caballero eres…_

_-Lo prometo… llévame…_

Subieron al auto de Darien y en 10 minutos ya estaban en el lugar… parque numero 10… se ocultaron tras unos arbustos, Darien se transformo en Tuxido Mask, dejando a un Andrew impactado…

Ahora Tuxido Mask se unía a la pelea junto a las cinco Sailor Senshi… fuego… agua… láser de Venus… relámpagos… ataques y contra ataques iban y venían… el caballero enmascarado salvándolas de a una y a veces en conjunto… una pelea que jamás creyó presenciar… uniendo esfuerzos, Sailor Moon pudo dar el golpe de gracia… el enemigo desapareció sin vida… todas estaban festejando su victoria… transformándose en las verdaderas chicas que él conocía, con las que compartió momentos graciosos, tristes y desesperantes…

Ahí estaba la castaña… Sailor Jupiter… la sailor de la fuerza y el trueno… nunca la había visto más hermosa… salió de los arbustos… todas se asustaron… se quedaron mudas ¿explicaciones? Eso querían encontrar en su cabeza… mirándose la una a la otra… pero él solo miraba a una que correspondía su mirada sin dejar de sostener la mirada

_-Ahora sabes lo que soy… ya sabes mi deber, no importa lo que haga… esto es lo que soy_

_-Si tu cuidas de la galaxia… déjame cuidar de ti al menos_

Él acorto la distancia y la abrazo fuertemente, no quería dejarla ir… quería aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas

-_Pero… no puedo… yo…_

Ella dudando de su destino, su corazón podría romperse de nuevo… ¿correría ese riesgo?... una guardiana no tiene derecho…

-_Lita_

La voz inconfundiblemente tierna de su princesa la saco de sus pensamientos, ambos la miraron confundidos mientras ella era abrazada por el príncipe de la tierra y unían sus manos, los dos les sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza…

Ya no había duda… su princesa sabia más de amor que la misma diosa de Venus…

-¿_Está bien esto?_

Pregunto ella aun con una pizca de duda

_-Está más que bien… princesa Júpiter… dueña del trueno, el relámpago y mi corazón… _

Ella cerro sus ojos y gotas comenzaron a caer… la lluvia había llegado… desvaneciendo toda duda y temor de su corazón. El viento gélido comenzaba a elevarse… todo era muy parecido a ese día fatal

-_Éste día se parece a…_

_-Si… pero esta vez, es diferente el final… Te amo…_

Él se adelanto hacia ella sellando sus labios con un tierno beso… ella no podía creer el sentimiento que crecía dentro de su corazón… las lágrimas de nuevo la traicionaron… tenía razón… era igual a ese día… pero en lugar de huir… su amor se quedo entre sus labios, dispuesta a entregar un poco en cada beso que se darían por toda la eternidad y mas…

**Kyaaaaa! Que decir! Que decir? Aaayy lo siento estoy muy emocionada! La verdad es que esta historia ya tenía mucho rato que quería hacerla y rondaba por mi mente una y otra vez… pero la verdad es que… no creí hacerla así! Por favor díganme si les ha gustado! Espero sus comentarios y por favor… no me acribillen si no les gusta! Onegai!**

**Las quiero mucho fieles lectoras del fanfic-world!**

**Nos leemos después!**


End file.
